


My Idol

by Kitsune-Feuchen (Feuchen)



Series: Idol AU :3 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 21:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18558508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feuchen/pseuds/Kitsune-Feuchen
Summary: Oikawa is a famous idol and raves a bit about Kageyama.





	My Idol

**Author's Note:**

> well ... i'm cosplaying oikawa, my friend kageyama, she had a fortune cookie with "you have someone who admires you" and weeeell ... we were thinking abt this and yeah ... ^^

He took a deep breath as he leaned against the wall in the cabin passage toward the sports hall.

Actually, he had no reason to be nervous. He had performed too often in front of a large audience and this was just a benefit game where he was to perform below.

He had been standing in front of larger quantities and yet he felt more nervous than usual. Just why? Or was it really just because of _him_?

"Tooru," he heard a voice behind him, whereupon Oikawa turned and looked into the calm eyes of his manager.

He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and slowly counted to ten inwardly to calm himself down before he looked back at the other and smiled. "All right, Keiji!"

"Hm," Akaashi said a little more thoughtfully as he studied the other. By now he knew very well how to read Oikawa and he knew if everything was really good. Nevertheless, he sighed and smiled calmly at him. "Relax yourself. This is just a charity festival. No bigger appearance."

Oikawa nodded and then looked back into the hall, blinking as he realized he was meeting the gaze of one of the team’s setter. "That was not what I needed now," he sighed, shaking his head and leaning against the wall. "Quiet ... you’ve performed in front of tens of thousands," he murmured softly to himself.

"Tooru," Akaashi murmured next to him and put a hand on his shoulder, "maybe you should talk to him afterwards."

"What?", Oikawa looked surprised in the eyes of his manager.

"Now just say, you do not dare talk to him. Otherwise you have no inhibitions," Akaashi said and sighed, "no one would believe me that."

"Hmph," Oikawa pouted. He could not do anything to make him smile at the others in recent years. Even while he was in high school and had seen him at one of the volleyball tournaments. By now he was twenty-three, but that did not change the fact that he didn‘t know how to approach him somehow.

Akaashi sighed and rolled his eyes. "Think about your performance first. It’s only for a good cause, but at least some come because of you, Tooru."

"Yeah, I’ll try," Oikawa murmured, and then blotted out everything else to concentrate fully on his own performance the rest of the time the match was going on. Akaashi was right that he could still think about what he was doing afterwards.

–*–

Even if he had thought too much before, at the performance he had, as usual, repressed all other thoughts and concentrated solely on the performance.

When he finally left the hall and received a water bottle from Akaashi to drink a sip, he soon saw a pair of blue eyes, which just looked at him.

He managed to drink another sip without swallowing it before returning the bottle to Akaashi. After that, a smile fell to his lips and he looked at the other. It was actually the perfect opportunity, now that no one but them and Akaashi were here. But his manager knew after all that he was his fan and secretly raved about him.

"Oikawa Tooru, right?", The volleyball team’s setter spoke to him as he calmly looked up at him.

Oikawa had to swallow for a moment when he heard the other’s voice so directly. "That’s right!" He grinned at the other, "and you’re Kageyama Tobio."

"Hm," he nodded and looked a little to the side, "do you have plans for tonight?"

Surprised, Oikawa stared at him, momentarily stunned to answer. Also, because actually it was he who wanted to ask him that. Not the other way around.

"He’s not up to anything," Akaashi calmly answered for his protégé as he passed Oikawa and put a hand on his shoulder, "have fun, Tooru."

"Hey-Keiji-chan!", Oikawa said a little too surprised and shocked, while he looked at his manager before he turned back to Kageyama, "uh ... yes, so, apparently I am free."

"Then may I invite you?", murmured Kageyama and looked a little uncertainly on the ground in front of him.

The question alone made Oikawa feel red, so he turned his head to one side. How much did he actually wish that he had a date with the other and now just Kageyama asked _him_ for a date? "Sure ...", he finally said quietly, without looking back at him. He just hoped so much that this was not a dream. "You don‘t know how much I wanted that."

Kageyama looked back at him and tilted his head slightly before taking a step and stroking Oikawa’s cheek, making him look back at him. His eyes just rested on the idol’s brown for a while, before leaning forward and kissing Oikawa.

The moment Kageyama had made him look at him, until the beginning of the kiss and beyond, Oikawa didn‘t really have any idea how long he was standing here with the setter. How long they kissed and how much he wished that this moment never ended.

Nevertheless, they finally had to part with each other, which is why Oikawa breathed a little and just looked back. "I never thought ... that I would kiss you once, Tobio."

Shortly a small smile crossed Kageyama’s face, before he turned around and grabbed the hand of the other. "Come, I know something where we can go well and where we don‘t risk our careers are endangered, Tooru."

As Oikawa walked alongside the other, crossing his fingers with Kageyama’s, he really didn‘t know if it could get any better than it was at the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> [writing blogs, twitter and other links](https://linktr.ee/neko_feuchen)


End file.
